1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise apparatus. More specifically, the invention includes modifications to an existing exercise apparatus to add strengthening parts and replace others so as to provide an improved exercise apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various exercise apparatus, but none discloses the present invention. First, there is a need for an exercise apparatus having a sturdier foot ramp support, through relocation and provision of a pair of lift guide and bracket assemblies, together with new lower lift shafts or arms. This greatly reduces and virtually eliminates rocking motion which leads to wear. Second, changing each stair arm original xe2x80x9cOilitexe2x80x9d bushings, where the stair arm is attached to the rear flywheel, with needle or roller type bearings, and then sealing these new bearings with xe2x80x9cOilitexe2x80x9d washers, provides a smoother feel to the machine, with less resistance and superior wearability. It is believed that the first change allows the installation of the second change, it being formerly believed that the use of needle or roller type bearings would lead to premature failure of such bearings in a machine with rocking motion imparted by use. However, it may be that the two changes of this invention may be somewhat independent of each other. A third improvement that may be included is to stabilize the lift motor so that it does not move forward or backward.
The related art will be discussed in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,685,804 issued on Nov. 11, 1997, to Janine Whan-Tong et al. describes a stationary exercise device comprising a pair of foot engaging links supported at their rear ends by flywheels and at their front ends along a U-shaped guide. The front ends have concave rollers for traversing the guide. The attachment of the foot links to the flywheels are by fasteners through collars. The device is distinguishable for its lack of reinforcement between the roller tube sections in the front housing and the track of the guide, and the simple flywheel connections to the foot links.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,458 issued on Apr. 27, 1999, to Joseph E. Farhat describes a device for improving an exercise machine by installing wear resistant devices and a plurality of frictionless bearings within a sleeve for a pedal arm (col. 6, lines 3-5), and a shielding mechanism to guard the mechanical components from environmental contamination and enable draining of fluids from vital mechanical parts. The improvement device relative to the additional frictionless bearings is distinguishable because roller bearings and lubricating washers were not suggested.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,254,059 issued on Oct. 19, 1993, to Brian A. Arthur et al. describes a simplified exercise apparatus with shock absorbing mounting brackets connected to the foot beams of the apparatus. The apparatus is distinguishable for its reliance on shock absorbing hydraulic cylinders.
U.S. Design Patent No. 405,852 issued on Feb. 16, 1999, to Robert W. McBride describes an elliptical motion exerciser rider machine having an elongated bracket under each pedal arm enabling travel while the rear end of each pedal arm rotates on a crankshaft. The machine is distinguishable for its elongated brackets.
U.S. Design Patent No. 429,781 issued on Aug. 22, 2000, to Peter Arnold et al. describes a crosstrainer apparatus wherein the stair arms supporting pedals travel on fixed foot ramps. The apparatus is distinguishable for its fixed foot ramps.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,873 issued on Jul. 14, 1992, to William C. Henderson et al. describes an exercise apparatus comprising a cantilevered pair of foot pad bearing foot beams oscillating from hydraulic cylinders attached to an upright post with a handle. The apparatus is distinguishable for its hydraulic cylinder system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,491 issued on Jun. 21, 1994, to Richard A. Wanzer et al. describes an exercise apparatus with reciprocating levers coupled by resilient linkage for semi-dependent action. The foot platforms are mounted on levers connected to a drive pulley for a flywheel in the resistance mechanism which also contains a coil spring and a cable. The apparatus is distinguishable for its structure of a coil spring, cable and flywheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,042,512 issued on Mar. 28, 2000, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,198 issued on Jun. 20, 2000, to Paul W. Eschenbach describes a variable lift cross trainer exerciser apparatus comprising a foot support member guided by a roller at one end and driven by a crank linkage on the other end. The pedal motion has less sever pedal angles. The pair of handles are coupled to the foot support member with connector links for coordinated arm exercise. The apparatus is distinguishable for its connected arms and feet exercising structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,847 issued on Apr. 25, 2000, to Kenneth W. Stearns et al. describes an elliptical exercise apparatus comprising a pair of handles connected to a pair of foot supporting members by a crank assembly. The apparatus is distinguishable for its connected arms and feet exercising assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,063,008 issued on May 16, 2000, to Robert W. McBride et al. describes an elliptical motion exercise apparatus comprising a pair of pedal assemblies riding on a bearing assembly, wherein each pedal assembly includes a closed bracket at one end and connected to a crank assembly at the opposite end. The separate handles can be connected to each pedal assembly. The apparatus is distinguishable for lacking a vertically movable front bearing assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,650 issued on Sep. 26, 2000, to James S. Birrell describes an independent elliptical motion exerciser apparatus comprising a pair of foot link members riding on a transverse axle of a flywheel and each foot link hinged to a guide ramp on a spring or a pulley or belt system. The apparatus is distinguishable for its guide ramps lacking a horizontal and vertically moving support.
E.P.O. Patent Application No. 0 813 895 A2 published on Dec. 29, 1997, for Allan L. Ryan et al. describes a cross training apparatus comprising a pair of arm handles which moves in synchronism with the pedal members. The apparatus is distinguishable for its coupled arm handles.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, an improved exercise apparatus solving the aforementioned problems is desired.
The present invention is directed to a modification of an existing exercise apparatus to improve its reliability by making a sturdier arrangement, firstly, to minimize the travel for the lift guide, by relocating it, and by reinforcing the supporting bracket and lower lift shaft or arm with wave washers and plastic (preferably Delrin) spacers. Consequently, the modifications minimize rocking and wear of the machine. Secondly, replacement of the conventional bushings in each stair arm with needle or roller bearings and lubricant washers also minimizes the wearing down of the flywheel pins upon which the stair arms spin and makes the machine run far more smoothly. Thirdly, the lift motor may be stabilized so that it does not move forward and/or backward.
Firstly, with unmodified exercise machine, the travel of the lift guide and bracket is about 10 inches, and is a rocking type of travel whether elevating or descending. The rocking motion is inherent when a user is in motion or striding, then elevating or descending the ramps. In the instant invention, the travel is reduced from 10 inches to about 2.5 inches, with consequent, greatly reduced rocking. This in turn eliminates the former side-to-side play transferred to the rear stair arm connection to the rear flywheel. Secondly, the conventional bushings at this connection are replaced with needle or roller bearings sealed with Oilite washers. This, in combination with the first change, has a profound effect on the smoothness and sturdiness of the machine in operation. This permits a user to work at higher levels of intensity, while reducing back stress and stress on the user""s knee joints. Thirdly, the lift motor is stabilized so that the entire motor is prevented from moving forward or backward.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved exercise apparatus which is more durable by relocating and reorienting one part, replacing a second part, and reinforcing a third part.
It is another object of the invention is to provide an improved exercise apparatus with a first modification of the lift or elevation system by modifying the support bracket under each ramp.
It is a further object of the invention is to provide an improved exercise apparatus with a second modification of the stair arm and flywheel pin connection by replacing the conventional xe2x80x9cOilitexe2x80x9d bushings machine pressed into the stair arms with needle or roller bearings with Oilite washers to seal the bearings.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an improved exercise apparatus with a third modification of stabilizing the lower portion of the lift motor so it does not move forward or backward.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.
These and other objects of the present invention will become readily apparent upon further review of the following specification and drawings.